La asistente
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: No sabia que ser la nueva asistente le traeria tantos problemas. Mimato. Mal Summary.
1. El novio de mi jefa

Digimon no me pertenece

Esto lo escribo observando hechos reales en mi trabajo, los personajes se parecen tanto físicamente y personalmente a Yamato y Mimi que no pude resistirme a escribir esto.

**La Asistente**

**Capitulo 1: El novio de mi jefa**

Una chica castaña y muy hermosa de 22 años caminaba por las calles muy temprano dirigiéndose a su centro de trabajo, justamente este día era su primer día de trabajo y se encontraba algo nerviosa por eso, ella era graduada de la universidad especializada en marketing y su función era ser asistente de marketing.

Una vez que ingreso a su centro de trabajo fue imposible que los hombres la dejen de mirar, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, sabía que era una chica atractiva y con mucha clase; pregunto en la recepción por su jefa y esperarla allí.

-Mimi Tachikawa.- escucha ser nombrada por una mejor, dirige su mirada a la mujer y se encuentra con la mujer que la entrevisto y que resultaba ser su jefa.

-Buenos días, Jun.- Responde educadamente.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu escritorio.- Jun le dice guiándola por un pasadizo.

-Bueno, como te comente en la entrevista que tuvimos, veras el tema de marketing de la línea de productos para el hogar, luego de presentarte a algunos de tus compañeros te explicare todo lo relacionado al trabajo.- termina por explicar Jun.

-Está bien.- dice Mimi un poco nerviosa.

Llegan hasta una oficina con varios cubículos y se dirige a uno de ellos hasta encontrarse con una chica de cabello rojizo y bastante bonita.

-Mimi, te presento a Sora ella es la asistente de marketing de la línea para industria; Sora, ella es Mimi, vera la línea de productos para el hogar -explica Jun.

-Mucho gusto.- dice Sora sonriéndole y ofreciendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto.- dice Mimi regresando el saludo.

-Bien, el que ves saliendo es Jou, asistente de marketing de la línea de productos para la construcción, luego te lo presentare.- dice indicando a un muchacho de cabellera azulada que va saliendo de la oficina.

-Además de eso, debes saber que las oficinas que están al costado de esta pertenecen al área de ventas, a veces tendrás que relacionarte con ellos sobre todo cuando se confirma una venta, cabe destacar que ambas áreas pertenecen a una sola jefatura que es la de administración y el jefe es Koushiro Izumi.

-Entiendo.-dice Mimi un poco abatida con toda la información recibida hasta el momento.

-Te presentaría al jefe del área de ventas pero se encuentra de vacaciones y regresa en dos días, se llama Yamato Ishida y además es mi novio.- dice Jun con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora si vamos a que te instales y explicarte todo.-dice Jun guiándola hacia un cubículo vacio.

El día se pasó volando, almorzó sola en el comedor de la empresa ya que Jun come con los otros jefes y ni siquiera pudo encontrar a sus compañeros asistentes.

Al día siguiente vio algunos proyectos avanzado con clientes potenciales pero nada muy interesante, llego la hora del almuerzo y Sora ofreció comer con ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes en tu nuevo trabajo?- pregunta Sora muy animada.

-Bueno, hasta ahora me gusta mucho.- responde Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Si, el trabajo es entretenido, yo también soy nueva solo tengo 1 mes en el trabajo.

- Pensé que tenia más tiempo.- dice Mimi un poco sorprendida.

-Pues no, pero una se acopla fácilmente, Jou es el más antiguo y me ayudo mucho al principio, es una muy buena persona.-dice Sora sonriéndole.

-¿Y cómo es Jun? Hasta ahora me ha parecido amable.-pregunta Mimi con curiosidad

-A veces se enoja cuando un cliente se queja, pero es muy comprometida con su trabajo, lo que no me agrada de ella es que es muy arrogante por el puesto que tiene en la empresa.

-Entiendo.

-Si, su novio Yamato y ella son tal para cual, aunque a mi parecer el es muy atractivo para una mujer como ella.

-¿Su novio es el jefe de ventas no es así?

- Exactamente, Jou me conto que ella lo acosaba en todo momento hasta lograr ser su novia y hasta ahora lo sigue como perro faldero.-explica Sora.

-¿Tanto así?- pregunta muy curiosa Mimi.

-Si es que Yamato es bastante atractivo y muy coqueto, es por eso que ella lo controla tanto.

-Ya voy entendiendo.

-Mañana podrás conocerlo, ya se le acabaron sus vacaciones y regresa mañana.

-Ya veo.-dice Mimi sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que atraes muchas miradas de los hombres?

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.-Dice Mimi riendo

-Creo que toda la población masculina de la empresa está feliz de que te hayan contratado.

-Jajá, eso creo.-dice Mimi bromeando, sabía que llamaba la atención.

* POV Mimi

Ese día conocí mejor a Sora y me pareció una chica muy divertida, creo que ya encontré a una amiga en el trabajo, también conocí a Jou y me explico algunas cosas, también resulto ser un muchacho muy correcto y al principio se notaba nervioso cuando me hablaba, eso me pareció muy chistoso.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la oficina encontré a mi jefa conversando con un chico rubio alto y delgado, no podía ver su rostro ya que me daba la espalda. En ese momento Jun me llamo para que me acercara.

-Ven Mimi, te presento a Yamato Ishida, jefe de ventas y también mi novio.- dice Jun cogiendo la mano del rubio y este dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mi y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin dudar era un hombre muy atractivo que al no estar preparada para la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules sonreí como tonta y sentí arder mis mejillas.

-Hola, mucho Gusto.-me dijo mirándome fijamente y acercándose hasta darme un beso algo torpe en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto.- le dije para luego notar cómo me escaneaba con su mirada y me apareció ver sus mejillas pálidas teñidas de color rosado.

-Bueno, Mimi ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar.- me dijo Jun sacándome de mi ensimismamiento sintiendo hostilidad en el tono que utilizo para hablarme.

Le eche una última mirada a Yamato que metía sus manos a los bolsillos y no dejaba de escanearme con la mirada.

-Si claro, nos vemos luego.- dije para luego girarme e irme.

Aun me sentía acalorada por el encuentro con Yamato, sabía que estaba mal reaccionar así, era el novio de mi jefa y tenía que evitar relacionarme con el, si no me podría traer problemas en el trabajo.

Continuara….

En el próximo capítulo se verá el POV de Yamato y su punto de vista del primer encuentro con Mimi.


	2. La asistente de mi Novia

Digimon no me pertenece

Capítulo 2: La asistenta de mi novia

POV Yamato

Cuando me gire para verla no imagine ver a una mujer así, era hermosa y no podía despejar mis ojos de su lindo rostro, me incline para besar su mejilla en forma de saludo pero fue algo tosco por la impresión que tuve de ella. Y cuando se dispuso a irse me fije en el cuerpo que tenía, era perfecta, no era muy alta pero ese detalle no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Yamato, te estoy preguntando como estuvo el viaje con tu familia.- le dijo Jun alzando la voz

-Ah, muy bien nos divertimos mucho.- no hacía caso a lo que me decía Jun, seguía pensando en la chica nueva.

-Que bueno mi amor, es hora que vayamos a nuestras oficinas, luego hablamos.- me dice besando fugazmente mis labios.

-Si, luego nos vemos.- me despido y me dirijo a mi oficina.

Una vez en mi escritorio no dejaba de pensar en esa muchacha, quería saber cómo fue que Jun se había conseguido una asistente así, sabía que estaba mal interesarse en la asistente de mi novia pero era imposible no sentirme atraído a una mujer como ella; estoy seguro que muchos otros ya se habían interesado en ella.

POV Mimi

Después del encuentro con Yamato, las horas se pasaron rápido hasta que fue hora del almuerzo, esta vez fui con Sora y Jou.

-¿Y la bruja ya te presento a su novio?- me pregunta Sora

-No deberías decirle bruja a Jun, alguien puede escucharte y contarle.- dice Jou en voz muy baja y mirando a nuestro alrededor.

- No es una sorpresa que alguien le diga bruja, ya lo escuche varias veces de diferentes personas.- dice Sora girando los ojos.- ¿Y, lo conociste?- me pregunta directamente.

- Si, ya me lo presento.- le dije sin decirle lo mucho que me gustaron sus ojos.

-¿Y qué opinas de él?- me pregunta nuevamente Sora con mucho interés.

-Solo nos saludamos así que no sé cómo es aun.- le respondo desinteresadamente.

-Bueno, es alguien engreído pero es bastante guapo. – dice Sora para luego suspirar.

-Mujeres…..- susurra Joe para luego voltearse a verme y ponerse rojo.

Sonrio inevitablemente, Joe siempre que me mira se pone nervioso; miro la hora y me doy cuenta que solo faltan 3 horas para la hora de salida.

POV Yamato

Es hora de salida y me dispongo a apagar mi computadora y guardar varios documentos en el escritorio, después de todo me siento muy cansado, hoy ha sido un día muy cargado al ponerme al día con el trabajo.

-Mi amor salimos a algún lado.- me pregunta Jun abrazándome por el cuello.

-Lo siento Jun, pero estoy muy cansado lo dejamos para otro dia ¿Si?

-Está bien, ¿Quieres acompañarme al estacionamiento?

-Me demorare un poco más separando estos papeles, nos vemos mañana.-le digo un poco cortante, a veces me agobia con tanta atención.

-Bueno, nos vemos Yama, te quiero.- se acerca y me besa en los labios.

-Adios.

A veces me aburro de andar con Jun, la verdad solo estoy con ella porque me soporta como soy, es decentemente guapa y esta a mi mismo nivel económico; pero no la quiero como debería.

Despues de 15 minutos me dirijo al estacionamiento, saco las llaves de mi auto y antes de abrir la puerta del auto veo a alguien dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida que me llama tremendamente la atención; es Mimi la asistente de mi novia, me quedo varios segundo contemplando su caminar elegante, detallo su rostro angelical y su exquisita figura; rápidamente muevo mi cabeza para salir de mi ensimismamiento y me acerco para ofrecerme a llevarla ya que me doy cuenta que no cuenta con un auto.

-Hey Mimi, ¿Te llevo?-le digo mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa y señalando mi auto.

-Hola Yamato, gracias pero no es necesario, ya tengo a alguien que me lleve me está esperando afuera.- me mira sonriéndome tímidamente.

-Si, no hay problema, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.- se despide con su mano y veo su hermosa figura salir por la puerta de salida, instintivamente me asomo ligeramente para ver a la persona que la espera pero fue imposible ya que se subio a una camioneta negra con su acompañante en el volante.

Me sentí un poco decepcionado y rechazado porque tal vez esa princesa ya tenga un novio con el cual irse todos los días.

POV Mimi

Me dirijo a la camioneta de mi padre y me dispongo a entrar a la camioneta.

-Hola Papa.- le digo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola princesa ¿Qué tal tu dia?-pregunta mi padre.

-Muy bien, cada cez me acoplo mejor al trabajo.

-Me alegro mucho.- Una vez dicho esto, se dispone a arrancar el auto y dirigirnos a casa.

Volteo mi cabeza para ver a través de la ventana y me pongo a pensar en lo que me dijo Yamato hace unos minutos sobre ofrecerse a llevarme a casa, sin duda es muy caballeroso al haberme propuesto eso pero también conozco a los hombres como el que tienen novia y no les importa coquetear con otras chicas, al ser muy guapo probablemente muchas chicas caigan pero yo no, tengo muchas opciones como para interesarme precisamente en el guapo novio de mi jefa.

Continuara….

Hola, un poco tarde por las fiestas de estos días pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Los hechos en los que me baso para escribir esta historia existen en la realidad, bueno eso dicen los rumores en mi trabajo xD. Como ya se habran dado cuenta estos dos tienen una personalidad un tanto orgullosa asi que al inicio no cederán muy fácilmente pero luego lo entregaran todo por estar juntos.

Gracias por los reviews y espero actualizar pronto. Sin nada más que decir les deseo Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo =)


	3. Un acompañante inesperado

Y aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

Digimon no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 3: Un acompañante inesperado**

**POV Yamato**

Y los días pasaron rápido desde que volví a mis labores, ya era viernes y solo faltaba este día para disfrutar del fin de semana. Me encontraba revisando algunos papeles y mi agenda para verificar si tenía alguna reunión o algo por el estilo.

-Yamato, podemos hablar un segundo.- me llama mi novia entrando a la oficina.

-Claro, dime Jun.-

-Tú crees que alguno de tus chicos pueda llevar a una de mis asistentes a promocionar uno de los productos, ella no sabe conducir y necesita que alguien la lleve.- me pide Jun algo desesperada.

-¿Ninguno de tus chicos puede llevarla? Y a sabes que mi personal no hace ese trabajo hasta que la venta este confirmada.- le explico a Jun.

-Si tuviera a alguien no estuviera pidiéndote este favor, por favor Yama, tu sabes que te compensare.- me dice guiñándome un ojo.

-No me gusta que mezcles el trabajo con lo personal Jun, pero está bien veré quien está disponible.-le digo finalmente.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Yama.- Se acerca a mí y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cierto ¿A quién tendría que llevar?- pregunto

-A Mimi Tachikawa, si hubiese sabido que no conducía no la hubiera contratado, en fin me avisas quien la llevara.-dice Jun para luego retirarse.

"_Mimi Tachikawa",_ estaba seguro que si consultaba a cualquiera si podía llevar a Mimi aceptarían más que encantados, pero no iba a facilitar algo así a uno de mis empleados, verifique nuevamente si tenía algo importante que hacer ese día y no había nada interesante, por lo que decidí que iba a ser yo quien llevaría a Mimi a su dichoso evento.

**POV Mimi**

Estaba frustrada, tenía que ir a un evento a promocionar un producto y no había nadie que me llevara, Jou estaba ocupado con otros productos y el chofer que me iba a acompañar no había asistido porque estaba enfermo, todo era muy ridículo, era mi primera salida y ya estaba saliendo todo mal.

-Mimi.- escucho a Jun llamarme

-Si Jun, dime.

-Mi novio conseguirá a alguien que te lleve, me lo dirá en un momento y yo te aviso.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Ya sé que no es tu culpa, pero deberías de tener un plan B la próxima vez.-me dice Jun con una mirada de amenaza.

-Sí, no volverá a ocurrir.- le digo rápidamente.

En ese momento ingresa Yamato a la oficina y se coloca a mi costado.

-Buenos días.- le digo sin saber muy bien como dirigirme a él enfrente de Jun.

-Buenos días, Mimi.-Me dice sin voltearme a ver.

-¿Conseguiste a alguien?-pregunta Jun expectante.

-No, todos están muy ocupados.- responde Yamato y me pongo nerviosa porque sé que Jun me va a querer matar.

-¿Y a quiero se desocupan?-pregunta Jun un poco desesperada.

-Hasta la hora del almuerzo, como ya sé que no tienen a nadie más disponible la llevare yo personalmente.-Dice Yamato para voltearse y verme directamente con una mirada que no sé cómo descifrar.

-¿Estás seguro Yamato?-pregunta Jun un poco alterara- tal vez pueda conseguir a alguien más, además debes estar ocupado….

-No estoy ocupado, solo por eso la acompañare, además ya es un poco tarde.- dice finalmente Yamato para mirarme directamente.

-¿Nos vamos?

Yo miro a Jun y no sé qué contesta, tal vez ella no esté de acuerdo con la proposición.

-Anda Mimi, estas retrasada.

-Está bien, ahora mismo.- respondo rápidamente y me dirijo a mi escritorio para recoger las cosas que tenía que llevar.

-Dame eso, te ayudo.-me dice Yamato quitándome las cosas de mis manos.

-Gracias.

-Ahora si vámonos.- me responde y se dirige a la salida.

Automáticamente sigo sus pasos y me topo con la mirada de Sora que me sonríe y me guiña un ojo, yo pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo de la oficina.

**POV YAMATO**

Llegamos al estacionamiento y metí la caja que llevaba en la maletera, cuando me gire a verla estaba mirándome fijamente y cuando se dio cuenta desvió la mirada, por primera vez en el día la detalle a ella y al atuendo que llevaba, se le veía muy bien y con ese sonrojo recientemente adquirido se le veía aún mejor.

-Vamos.- le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias.- me dijo ingresando a mi auto deportivo.

Inmediatamente me subí a mi auto, salimos del estacionamiento y emprendimos camino al lugar del destino que me indico antes que arranque el motor.

-Gracias por acompañarme, estaba algo desesperada.-me sorprendió después de un rato en silencio.

-No hay problema, es trabajo en equipo.- le respondo con una sonrisa y veo como ella también me sonríe brevemente y mira a otro lado.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas en CQR?-me pregunta.

-Hace 4 años.

-Es bastante tiempo, en mi trabajo anterior que fue el primero estuve 6 meses.-me comenta con una naturalidad que no había sentido antes.

-Al parecer el viejo aquí soy yo.- comento irónicamente.

-Creo que si.- me responde y me permito disfrutar del hermoso perfil que me ofrece y sus cabellos claros meciéndose con el viento.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?- le pregunto

-Sí, me gusta lo que hago pero eventualmente terminare dejando este trabajo, no quiero dedicarme a promocionar estos productos toda mi vida.- me responde con una pequeña risa al final.

- Entiendo.- comento sin saber que más decirle, la verdad no me había puesto a reflexionar sobre si quisiera dedicarme siempre al seguimiento de las ventas, ahora que lo pienso no suena muy emocionante.

- ¿Tu novio siempre viene a recogerte?- pregunto para cambiar de tema y despejar las dudas que tenía desde aquella vez que la vi.

- No tengo novio, el que me recoge es mi papa.- me responde esta vez volteándose a verme.

- Lo siento, pensé que era tu novio.- le dije a manera de disculpa pero sintiendo satisfacción dentro de mi.-Llegaremos a tiempo, estamos a unas cuadras del evento.

**POV Mimi**

Yamato resulto ser una gran compañía durante el viaje al lugar y en el mismo evento, este salió bastante bien, a las personas les gusto el resultado de la aplicación de los productos e incluso confirmaron una posible compra en unas semanas, ahora me encuentro nuevamente en el auto de Yamato.

-Gracias por traerme y ayudarme en todo Yamato.- le dije como muestra de gratitud.

-No fue nada, tú sola fuiste la estrella del evento, todo el mundo se acercaba sobre todo los hombres.- dijo él y sentí una pizca de enojo en lo último que dijo.

-Parce que nos fue muy bien.- le dije para no sentirme incomoda con lo último que dijo.

-Pues sí, al parecer tenemos mínimo un par de clientes nuevos.- me respondió con una sonrisa algo sugerente que no la había visto hasta el momento, desvié la mirada sintiéndome algo nerviosa con sus atenciones.

-¿Vamos a comer antes de ir a la oficina?- me pregunta haciéndome sentir aún más nerviosa.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, no me agrada mucho la comida del comedor de la empresa.- le comento.

-Completamente de acuerdo.- me responde concentrado en la carretera.- ¿Qué quieres comer?, yo invito.

-No es necesario que me invites, yo debería invitarte después de todo lo que has hecho por mi.- le respondo aun sintiéndome especial por todo lo que este hombre ha hecho en todo el día.

-En realidad lo hice porque me lo pidió Jun.- lo dice con una media sonrisa que hace que todo lo que sentía hace un momento desaparezca.

-Bueno… - le respondí con algo de cólera por lo que dijo.

-Era una broma, claro que lo hice por ayudarte a ti, si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica no lo hubiera hecho.- lo dice sin mirarme pero haciendo que sienta mariposas en el estómago.

-…

-¿Te gustan las pastas?

-Me encantan.- dije casi por inercia.

-Pues comeremos pastas.- y me sonríe nuevamente haciendo que adore todas sus sonrisas.

…..

Continuara


End file.
